Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A survey typically involves deploying seismic source(s) and seismic receivers at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations creating pressure changes and vibrations along the way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation scatter the seismic waves, changing the direction of propagation and other properties of the seismic waves. Part of the energy emitted by the sources reaches the seismic receivers. Some seismic receivers are sensitive to pressure changes (e.g. hydrophones or the like), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones or the like), and industrial surveys may deploy only one type of receivers or both. In response to the detected seismic events, the receivers generate electrical signals to produce seismic data. Analysis of the seismic data can be processed to indicate the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits. Additionally, seismic sources and receivers may be used to monitor hydrocarbon production and/or the like from a subterranean reservoir.
Some surveys are known as “marine” surveys because they are conducted in marine environments. However, “marine” surveys may be conducted not only in saltwater environments, but also in fresh and brackish waters. In one type of marine survey, called a “towed-array” survey, an array of seismic receiver-containing streamers and sources is towed behind a survey vessel. In “land” surveys, seismic sources and receivers may be set up at the land/air interface and/or in boreholes or the like.